


Zane Julien

by DigitalGhost



Series: Ninja Poems [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, I teared up when I wrote it, Journey, Ninja, Poetry, Zane Feels, angsty feels, so prepare yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Zane's existence, including off-screen moments, written from the viewpoint of a poet.





	Zane Julien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TitaniumNinjasGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/gifts).



_(Pre-show)_

  Confusion;

Where am I?

What’s happening?

...Who am I?

 

_(Pilot)_

  Here’s a place for me

Feels good

Work together

With friends

 

_(Home)_

  Never had a home

Well, until now

What’s my path

With my family

 

_(Season 1, pre-Tick Tock)_

  Wandering free

And lone

Without a past

What with become of me?

 

  Don’t know where I’m going

Destination’s unclear

Path’s unclear

Trying to make a difference

 

_(Tick Tock, first half)_

Found my place

Among familiars

Mysterious journey

With a mysterious driver

 

_(Tick Tock, second half)_

Most peculiar

This place where we are

Mysterious place to-

oh.

 

_(Adjusting)_

Know my past

But what do I do with it

I honor myself

I honor my father

 

All for the better

Just ignore it

Pretend you’re normal

Pretend you’re human

 

_(Last Voyage)_

Sail for the people

Sail for the love

Sail for the family

That just got bigger

 

_(Between Season 2 & Rebooted) _

This family

Just shrunk

Don’t worry, father

I’m still here

 

_(The Surge)_

What has this world come to?

Such changes

In so little time

Man has grown up

 

_(Art of the Silent Fist)_

Hidden away

From humanity’s choices

Do they know

What this does to me

 

_(Blackout)_

So much sacrifice

Made for me

Perhaps I’ll have a chance

To repay them someday

 

_(Curse of the Golden Master)_

Returned to the scene

Like a criminal would

Learning of the past

To help the future

 

 _(Enter the Digiverse)_  
Prepared to explore

In my homeworld

The source of all life

Flows through me

 

What does power

truly allow us to do?

Why. to save those

Who have more to live for

 

_(Codename: Arcturus)_

Out on the side lines

Assisting from afar

Taken on a journey

Might never return

 

_(The Void)_

Up here, floating free

Reminds us all

How small we are

How insignificant

 

Just my brothers & I

Against the universe

Left alone

To die

 

_(The Titanium Ninja)_

What will become of us?

The journey home

To fight

One last time

 

We’ve lost so much

It’s time to fight for it all

Father,

is that you I hear?

 

The final choice

It has to be made

Goodbye, brothers

My time is up

  


Time is nonexistent

Pain is lacking

It is nothing, yet everything

It is darkness, yet light

 

Father,

Father, I’m here

Father

Father

 

_(Being reborn)_

Awaken from slumber

I’ve returned

To this world of pain

But why? What purpose would I serve?

 

Rebuild

Something perfect

Not as good as his work

But I found the world again

 

_(Saved)_

Reunited

With those who cared

My brothers & I

We fight as as one

 

_(Day of the Departed)_

Oh, father

I was so close

To returning to you

Remembrance

 

_(Afterthought)_

I am here

Standing a test of time

forever

And ever

When can I rest

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've discovered I'm really good at writing really, REALLY sad things,, so if you like feels, check out my other works, i guess... leave kudos and comments please!!! BTW HAPPY BIRTHDAY TITANIUMNINJASGIRL <333


End file.
